


Lips Like Ice.

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Ice Cream, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was hungry?” Kaoru stated, his speech sounding more like a question as his composure crumbled even more.<br/>“So you had to break into my room, and of all things, start eating a tub of ice-cream. With a knife,” Kyoya stated, sighing heavily and stopping at Kaoru’s feet. He was towering Kaoru like a shadow or a demon, and slowly Kaoru was seeing why Hikaru was never fond of the guy. He was scary and intimidating, it was even affecting Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user @scarletiscool

Kaoru angled his foot into a point before touching the floor, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. His face squinted as the floorboards creaked, his mouth so tightly clenched that his teeth made scratching sounds as they slid against one another. He ignored the horrible sound that escaped his lips, travelling further into Kyoya’s room.

His vaguely regretted the choice to steal a tub of ice cream from his new neighbour and classmate, but his stomach was not willing to co-operate with his smart thoughts. He was so hungry, and all he had in his room was the shitty vegetables Tamaki had brought for Hikaru, in attempt to get Kaoru to eat better. There was no way in hell Kaoru was eating that shit. And besides, Kyoya can always get another tub of ice cream.

But Kaoru right now, could not. Not in the middle of the night (4am to be exact). He was practically dying of hunger. Surely, this high grade transfer student, wouldn’t let a poor guy like Kaoru go without food. Surely a guy with such high social standing (according to Tamaki who was ‘pen-pals’ with the guy), would want to help Kaoru out. Well, that was what Kaoru was hoping anyway.

He sighed heavily as he reached the tiny kitchens every student had, surprised that a highly anticipated student would have the same as everyone. In all honesty, Kaoru was expected a huge room with lamps that actually emitted light, instead of the dull glow that gave out of his lamp. He expected vibrant wallpaper, kept fresh and un-ripped. He wanted to see beautiful oak wood flooring all across the apartment, and a space for his feet to take.

Though, what he got was a room which was identical to his. Kyoya had the shitty laminate that curled at the edges of the room. He had the same ugly grandma wallpaper, with small white flowers surrounding a diamond of green. There was still no room for Kaoru’s feet, the scrappy scarlet couch grazing against his leg and the wall trapping his other.

He was disappointed to say the least. He’d always wanted to see an actual decent room in the ‘apparently rich’ boarding school he lived in. Yet again, he was let down by the depths of his own imagination. Though, Kaoru supposed he was used to it, with the amount of people that had let him down in his lifetime. Maybe he should stop dreaming at all.

He grinned as he reached the edge of the wall, knowing that to the right was the kitchen. He bit his bottom lip tightly, in attempt to stop the excitement in his body. He knew how pathetic it was to get excited to get ice-cream, but his mind never worked right in the morning and he doubted it would even if he wasn’t sleepy. He was starving, begging for something remotely edible to eat, and he saw Kyoya walk into this room with a tub.

He lifted his head slightly to look over into the small hallway and turned his face towards it. Keeping as still as possible, he listened out for any sounds and watched the door contently. Deeming it safe, he sighed lightly, twisting his body to face the kitchen.

He walked to the fridge carefully, his feet light like feathers. Before humming lightly as he reached the fridge. Kaoru clamped his hands together in a prayer before looking to the ceiling, despite the fact that he wasn’t religious, at all. He placed his hand on the handle warily, knowing the fridge’s tendency to make horrific noises when opened.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the freezer, his other hand digging into the freezer quickly and pulling out a tub. He shut the door quickly but quietly, his breath hitching as he thought of the possibly of Kyoya hearing the horrendous noises from the freezer. Sighing heavily, he slid his body down the fridge, sitting on the shitty coal laminate.

Kaoru pulled at the lid frantically, his fingers going numb and irritated. Before suddenly, the lid gave up and flew to in-between Kaoru’s legs. Shrugging heavily his lips curled into a smile, his fingers ripping at the plastic seal. His smile grew bigger as he chucked the plastic away, glad that the one thing between him and his true love was destroyed.

Reaching above him, Kaoru’s hand found a drawer which he presumed was the cutlery drawer. He pulled at it, his hand in an extremely uncomfortable angle but his body unwilling to move. His chest relaxed as he opened the draw, his hand going blindly into it. Kaoru’s mouth curled into a frown as his hand wriggled around not finding anything. He huffed before kneeling to give his hand a better angle, refusing to give up and stand.

He smiled as he felt something akin to cutlery, his body slumping down to the floor. Almost immediately, his face dropped as he’d realised he was holding a blunt knife. Deciding to fuck society and use the knife, he stabbed into the ice cream before trying to scoop the ice-cream. Grunting lightly, he clenched his teeth at the sight of the ice-cream falling off the knife into the tub. Kaoru’s mouth curled into a mock smile, his shoulders lifting as he tried again. Still unsuccessful.

“You fucking! Urgh,” He mumbled, stabbing the ice-cream repetitively.

“What on earth?” A voice called from the hallway, immediately making Kaoru freeze and his eyes widen. His throat made a winy sound as Kyoya edged towards him, his back hunched forwards. Kyoya glared at him, his eyes more intense than usual. Kaoru couldn’t decide whether it was the absence of his glasses, or the circumstances.

Kaoru tried to move backwards, before cursing at the fact that he was against a fucking fridge. He tried to smile innocently to Kyoya, his façade crumbling before it even began. He didn’t know this man at all, not at all. All he knew was what Tamaki had told him, and Tamaki always had a tendency to see the best of people, and ignore the worst. He had no idea what Kyoya was capable of.

“I was hungry?” Kaoru stated, his speech sounding more like a question as his composure crumbled even more.

“So you had to break into my room, and of all things, start eating a tub of ice-cream. With a knife,” Kyoya stated, sighing heavily and stopping at Kaoru’s feet. He was towering Kaoru like a shadow or a demon, and slowly Kaoru was seeing why Hikaru was never fond of the guy. He was scary and intimidating, it was even affecting Kaoru.

“I couldn’t find a spoon, and I’m a really fussy eater so,” Kaoru explained, his voice squeaky at some parts. He relaxed immediately, seeing Kyoya’s shoulders fall and his face tired. He didn’t have time to deal with Kaoru’s shit, and Kaoru did not blame him one bit.

“I’m not going to kill you at this time in the morning,” Kyoya reassured, waiting until Kaoru was completely relaxed before moving next to him. Kaoru sighed, the tense air leaving his body. His eyes closed as he felt Kyoya slide down next to him, his legs occasionally bumping at Kaoru.

“Kaoru. I’m your next door neighbour,” Kaoru stated, feeling obliged to tell him. His breath slightly getting rapid as he felt Kyoya’s hand on his thigh. Kaoru had thought Kyoya was a gorgeous person as soon as he saw him from Tamaki’s computer. Yet, only now had he realised how much.

“Kyoya. I’m your next door neighbour,” Kyoya repeated turning to Kaoru with a smirk, which made Kaoru smirk in return. His mind wandering to places it shouldn’t, including the beautiful dark haired man he’d met just a few moments ago.

Unable to resist the urge, Kaoru pressed his lips lightly to Kyoya’s lips. His lips pushed harder against Kyoya’s as he felt the arms around his waist and the ease of his shoulders. After a few moments, Kaoru pulled away, his mouth drooping as Kyoya’s thumb laid on his bottom lip. Kaoru’s lips curved into a smile as Kyoya moved his thumb across his lip slowly in a sensual way.

“Your lips are cold,” Kyoya stated, his eyes glazed with something Kaoru liked to plant as lust.

“Like ice?” Kaoru teased, his eyes half-lidded in both mischief and passion.

“Ice-cream,” Kyoya corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasted too much time on actually getting the ice cream.


End file.
